Military operations frequently require that military personnel approach from the sea and reach the shore quickly, quietly, and in good physical condition. Submersible vessels can be used to deliver personnel to the shore. However, a long trip in a submerged vessel will degrade the physical condition of the persons within such a vessel, and thus make complex missions more difficult. Planing boats can be used, but they make too much noise for a military operation. Another possible approach is to tow a submersible vessel close to the launch site with a planing sled. However, use of a sled requires the use of a powerful high speed surface craft as a towing vessel. The use of a high speed surface craft complicates the operation and precludes air deployment.